Blanc comme neige
by Archea
Summary: A peine rentré d'un périple en Orient, Sirius apprend une nouvelle qui le remet en chemin... Réponse au défi Noël du Snack-Bar sur LiveJournal, sur un prompt de Taraxacumoff. Slash SB/SS pour Arcadiane.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Je n'ai d'écossais que ma vieille robe de chambre et les Quaker Oats de mon petit-déjeuner.

**Note : **Réponse au défi Noël du Snack-Bar (cf. profile) sur un prompt de Taraxacumoff. Attention, j'ai beau le voir comme un conte de Noël, il contient une certaine dose d'angst.

**Note2** : Tonks et Remus, au choix, ont clamsé dans la dernière Bataille ou sont en lune... de miel.

**Blanc comme neige**

Il y avait cinq Weasley dans la pièce, dont deux testaient un _Lumos_ explosif destiné à concurrencer les feux d'artifice moldus et l'un chantait à tue-tête « Les elfes dans nos campagnes », ce qui expliquerait que Sirius, au lieu de recracher son biscuit dans sa bièraubeurre, s'enquit poliment :

- Je vous demande pardon, Molly, vous avez bien dit « avec ses verrues » ?

- Non, je n'ai rien dit de tel. (Molly Weasley pinça la bouche en décochant un regard au canapé où Harry et Ginny testaient quant à eux une variante sans magie du Bloclangue.) J'ai dit qu'Albus nous a informés en septembre que des soucis de santé l'obligeaient à se retirer dans sa maison de famille, et que nous ne devions pas nous inquiéter pour lui parce qu'il y serait...

- ... avec ses vertus, compléta fermement Sirius.

- Avec Severus, cria Molly, dont les nerfs étaient durement éprouvés depuis que sa dinde achetée au marché noir (le cours des denrées sorcières se ressentait encore de la guerre) s'était révélée un poulet aux hormones sous sortilège de Confusion.

Posément, Sirius Black tendit sa bièraubeurre au Weasley le plus proche, hocha la tête et ferma un œil pour mieux viser. Le biscuit transplana aussi sec au milieu du tapis.

A sa décharge, cette soirée s'avérait plus déroutante qu'un portoloin négocié par les bons soins de Mondingus Fletcher. Peut-être avait-il eu tort, à peine réhabilité dans ses droits civiques, de passer les six derniers mois loin de la vieille Europe. Une fuite en avant, bien sûr : comme il l'avait expliqué à Harry en allant chercher son visa pour le Tibet, Sirius ne pouvait plus investir un espace public sans qu'on lui fourre sous le nez un album d'autographes, un contrat exclusif avec la Mère Grattesec (_qui_ dans l'Ordre avait osé envoyer à la presse une photo de lui faisant le ménage square Grimmault en 95 ?) ou sa nouvelle carte de chocogrenouille (« Lord Black, toujours célibataire, apprécie les films de Pasolini, la bonne cuisine méridionale et le Quidditch un contre un »). Quinze ans de huis-clos avaient eu raison de son potentiel sociable : il supportait mal les contacts rapprochés avec des inconnus, et quand ceux-ci prenaient la forme d'une demande en mariage éructée dans un italien douteux, il était à deux doigts de réhabiliter son ancienne réputation.

Le Tibet... fut à la hauteur. Des sommets à flanc de soleil, des plaines libres comme l'air, des chevaux hirsutes et des hommes rasés, les uns et les autres ignorant qui il était. Padfoot but le thé au beurre rance et Padfoot vit que cela était bon. Du Yangzi, Sirius transplana en Chine, fit seul l'ascension du Minya Konga (24.900 pieds), écouta un Sensei bouddhiste lui conter le koan de l'oie enfermée dans une jatte de verre après lui avoir refusé l'entrée au noviciat, se consola dans un karaoké de Shanghaï qui passait les succès acidulés des années 70, poussa jusqu'au Japon où les mèches crêpées des jeunes _otoko-ganguro_ lui rappelèrent opportunément qu'il avait un filleul, fit le plein de mangas pour Harry et remit les pieds à Londres quatre jours avant Noël, lesté de bonne volonté et de globules rouges.

Sa bonne volonté dura le temps de constater que le groupe Weasley avait profité de son absence pour lancer une OPA sur Harry (« Ce garçon n'a pas besoin d'une garçonnière monoparentale, ce garçon a besoin d'un foyer »). Sirius, qui avait poussé l'esprit de conciliation jusqu'à rapporter de Tokyo le dernier single de Celestina Moldubec, tiqua. Et son humeur ne s'améliora pas quand le jeune Fred, entre deux tirs de _Lumos_, lui demanda gentiment où il comptait passer les fêtes. Harry étant privé de l'usage de sa langue à des fins expérimentales, ce fut Arthur qui intervint pour l'inclure _in extremis_ dans le réveillon de famille.

- Très aimable à vous, mais je n'ai pas encore fait mes plans. Si ça se trouve, je passerai Noël à Poudlard : il y aura bien un coin où me caser dans le château et Albus sera content d'avoir des nouvelles de Sensei Denmasha, il m'avait personnellement recommandé à lui.

SB – SS – SB – SS

- Foutretroll, j'y crois pas.

- Merci de tenir votre langue en laisse dans cette maison.

- Vous l'avez laissé seul et souffrant avec ce _traître_?

- Parrain, tu n'y es pas! Snape a été inn...

- Harry, tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il avait prévu d'assassiner Albus! Merlin, comment Minerva a-t-elle pu...

- Non, non, Sirius, Dumbledore a bien expliqué que c'était lui qui...

- Arthur, je vous connais, vous feriez du bouche à bouche à un Détraqueur s'il vous implorait ! Bien sûr qu'il s'est expliqué ! Snape a dû le placer sous Impérium avant lui faire boire un poison lent et indétectable, ça tombe sous le sens. Et personne n'a songé à contacter Sainte-Mangouste ?

- Albus a pris sa décision seul, en accord avec Severus. Il en a informé Minerva, qui a bien voulu le remplacer à Poudlard et qui nous a fait part de la situation. Et si vous étiez resté vous occuper de Harry au lieu de courir la gueuze...

- Euh, Mme Weasley, j'ai dix-huit ans depuis juil...

- Quoi ?! Molly, je n'ai encore jamais levé la main sur une femme, mais...

- Oh non, c'est _tellement_ plus facile de lever le pied.

- Chérie. Sirius. Cette conversation est indigne de deux anciens camarades de guerre. Sirius, j'ai moi-même parlé à Albus avant son départ et je vous assure que s'il avait été sous une quelconque contrainte magique, je m'en serais vite aperçu. Il accepte les lettres, mais il a indiqué par avance qu'il refuserait toute visite qu'il n'aurait pas sollicitée et Minerva nous a priés d'observer ses volontés. Albus a plus de cent ans, il a perdu son frère unique dans la Bataille de Poudlard et je crois qu'il a surtout besoin de repos après deux guerres qui ont éreinté des sorciers de notre âge. Est-ce si difficile à admettre ?

- ...

- Eh bien voilà. Chérie, il serait peut-être temps de minuter le bœuf en daube ? Vous restez à dîner, Sirius ?

- Je veux l'adresse.

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu. Où sont-ils ? Je n'ai jamais connu qu'une maison de famille à Albus...

- Celle-là, oui. Il avait transféré la nue-propriété à mes parents en 81 mais je la lui ai restituée à sa demande, c'est pas comme si j'allais m'installer là-bas avec Ginny. Snape a renouvelé les protections, et...

Sirius n'entendait déjà plus. Un objet vibrant non identifié sifflait dans la cuisine, le feu pétaradait aux éclats dans l'âtre, mais Sirius revoyait en pensée une pièce nue, noircie avant le soir, une pièce que le vent traversait à ciel ouvert – et, portée par le vent, l'odeur d'un commencement de décombres.

Il se leva, traversa la pièce bondée et sortit avant qu'une main puisse l'arrêter. Dehors, le ciel de Loutry Ste Chapelle sentait les feux de cheminée et le jeune froid impatient. Une voix héla ses épaules, mais Sirius, transplanant, attendit pour se retourner que l'odeur de fumée se soit fondue dans celle - traînante et familière - qui suintait du Chaudron Baveur.

SB – SS – SB - SS

Il ne reconnaissait plus Godric's Hollow.

Ce qui était un peu vexant si l'on considérait qu'il avait fait Godric's Hollow _by night_ tous les soirs pendant douze ans, un Godric's Hollow lunatique, plus changant qu'un épouvantard, affichant un soir deux maisons au cadastre et deux cent le lendemain. Parce qu'un rêveur de vingt ans a une banque d'images limitée, Godric's Hollow avait été tour à tour un dock de Greenwich aux briques enfumées, un désert jaune d'œuf que Shacklebolt lui avait montré un jour en photo dans l'Infirmerie des Aurors, le salon de sa tante Drusella, tendu de percale anthracite, le terrain de Quidditch à Poudlard et sa propre cellule. Mais Sirius ne s'était pas laissé prendre à ces changements de décor, pas plus que les Sirius qui avaient suivi au fil des ans, tous certains que s'ils continuaient de tourner sur place, le Secret finirait par le reconnaître et lui montrer une porte dans le sable ou la soie, et derrière la porte il y aurait James et Lily, et il saurait bien convaincre le rêve et le Secret de les faire transplaner avant qu'il se réveille ou que Peter arrive.

Maintenant il était devant Godric's Hollow, sous un ciel bleu qui ne montrait que lui-même, et il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit.

Est-ce qu'il y avait eu de la menthe en automne, au pied des mûriers ? Est-ce que la première église à la crête du chemin avait eu des vitraux rouges et bleus dans le soir, comme le foyer d'un poêle ? S'il avait mieux cultivé son champ de vision, il aurait eu de quoi se souvenir. A la place, il avait sillonné le ciel en motocyclette, invisible et inaudible sous les sorts, à une époque où il valait mieux ne pas faire la guerre de jour. Il avait des yeux et il n'avait rien vu.

Il entra sur une place de village inconnue. Un cheval buvait dans une flaque assez grande pour refléter le seul nuage du ciel, devant une porte laissée entr'ouverte. La boulangerie sentait encore le feu du dernier pain. Sur le mur de l'église, il lut qu'un tournoi de bavboules aurait lieu le dimanche suivant après l'office.

Sirius traversa la place, détournant le regard du grand monolithe de pierre dont la forme lui rappelait celle d'une épée.

Puis il s'arrêta. Il se rappelait ce que Harry lui avait dit à propos d'un obélisque.

Il revint sur ses pas pour regarder d'un œil fixe James et Lily qui avaient blanchi dans le marbre.

Un mémorial. Est-ce que celui-ci se montrait à Snape chaque fois qu'il prenait le chemin du village ? (A la sortie du village, ce n'étaient plus des mûriers mais des euphorbes. Il ne savait plus où il avait appris le nom.) Est-ce que Snape se rappelait Lily qui avait été son amie d'enfance ? Snape avait la mémoire aussi longue que le nez quand c'était lui l'offensé. Mais à quoi pense un homme à qui l'on demande de vivre dans la maison où deux êtres sont morts par sa faute ? Etait-ce cela qu'avait voulu Albus pour son meurtrier ? (Les têtes jaunes des euphorbes hochaient sous le vent.)

Sirius buta sur une flaque et ferma brièvement les yeux.

Est-ce qu'aux yeux de Dumbledore, _rester à la maison_ était la seule pénitence envisageable quand on avait causé la mort d'un proche ?

Mais Dumbledore, finie la guerre, lui avait donné le nom de Sensei Denmasha, et Sensei Denmasha lui avait dit au premier abord, dans son mauvais anglais limpide : « La voie est sous vos pieds ».

Ses pieds reprirent le chemin.

SN – SS – SB - SS

La maison non plus ne lui disait rien. Mais il ne l'avait vue que deux fois, une de nuit et une désastrée. Le charme de Fidelitas avait dû mourir avec James et Lily, sans quoi il l'aurait sans doute manquée : n'ayant pas écrit pour annoncer son arrivée, il ne pouvait compter sur Albus pour venir à sa rencontre.

Il aurait pu manquer l'écriteau dont le pied servait de tuteur à une foison de tiges dont les fleurs, des anémones, retombaient en toison claire sur les lettres d'or. Padfoot regarda l'or, puis poussa son museau entre deux barreaux de la grille. C'était cela, la maison. La magie faisait bien les choses : si Albus avait pris sa décision en septembre, il en ressortait que trois, quatre mois peut-être avaient suffi pour lui faire recouvrer son état initial. L'aile droite... l'aile droite faisait face à l'aile gauche sans laisser soupçonner une ligne de démarcation sous le lierre qui s'étirait sur la pierre. Là-haut aussi, les tuiles se suivaient et se ressemblaient. L'herbe autour du perron était rase. Et sur la porte, un petit heurtoir en gueule de lion.

Le chien tourna le dos au lion. Il suivit la haie, laissée à l'état sauvage, jusqu'à ce qu'une frayée apparaisse entre les feuilles moutonnantes. Elle sentait la baie fraîche, et Padfoot la traversa nonchalamment jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur plus solide le fasse sortir du bois : dans la maison, à l'arrière, du côté où donnait la frayée, quelqu'un mettait du pain à griller.

Le chien trotta vers le fumet du pain. Et quand l'homme posa une main sur le rebord de la fenêtre, blotti contre le mur extérieur, ce fut d'abord à cause de la faim levée par l'odeur — la faim assourdie dans les neiges du Tibet, mais qui avait flambé de nouveau au Terrier à la vue de Harry dans son cocon de têtes rousses. La faim interminable qui ramenait Sirius en enfance, au temps des médianoches à quatre devant les braises de la Salle Commune, avant le pain dur des années d'adulte. Il se pencha pour mieux respirer l'odeur de la mie grillée et le gros de la pièce lui apparut.

C'était, et ce n'était pas, une cuisine à l'ancienne. Sous les poutres, les murs avaient été chaulés dans une couleur neuve, surprenante, un jaune méridional qui faisait ressortir les ventres noirs des chaudrons. Le pain sortait d'un vrai four à pain aménagé dans le mur de gauche avant de léviter au-dessus d'une table à tréteaux sur laquelle il y avait des scones, deux bols fumant, trois espèces de confitures et ce qui ressemblait fortement à une pensine remplie de miel. Les confitures étaient sous la juridiction du convive en bout de table, dont la main s'étendait au-dessus de chacune d'entre elles avec une gravité patriarcale, comme s'il s'apprêtait à conférer un droit d'aînesse.

_Albus_.

Tout portait à croire que la marmelade serait bénie la première, quand le four cracha un toast noirci jusqu'à la mie en direction du convive. La scène changea aussitôt de visage. Une ombre sortit du renfoncement créé par la bouche du four et se jeta, baguette au poing, au travers de la table - privant à tout jamais la marmelade de son héritage spirituel. Le toast implosa au-dessus du miel. Dumbledore tourna la tête vers le médiateur, qui avait lâché sa baguette pour inspecter son coude, et dit quelque chose que Sirius n'entendit pas.

Faute d'entendre, il vit. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit lâcher prise sur la tablette de pierre et retomber sur le sol à pieds joints.

- ... Severus ?

« Il est cinq choses qui sont invisibles au plus grand sorcier », lui avait dit Sensei Denmasha le dernier jour de sa visite, alors qu'ils se faisaient face assis sur le _shoggi_, le banc de méditation. « Un si dièse, l'haleine du poisson, la forme de l'air entre les gouttes de pluie, sa propre naissance et le bonheur dans le monde. »

La porte de la cuisine tourna sur ses gonds.

- Severus, je crois que nous avons de la visite.

_Ajoutez, Maître, Severus Snape — Mangemort, pariah, meurtrier — rejetant la tête en arrière et riant sans retenue._

Severus sortit à son tour et contempla Sirius depuis le seuil, les bras croisés. Il n'avait plus l'air de rire et Sirius, avec l'instinct de sa Maison, fit un pas vers Albus.

- Albus, je suis désolé si...

- Est-ce que nous nous connaissons ?

Dans le silence, l'odeur de brûlé prit la forme de l'air.

- Vous êtes du village, peut-être ? dit Albus, avec une cordialité indécise. Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà croisé. Mais je n'habite cette maison que depuis trois mois.

- Il s'appelle Sirius Black et il vient de Londres. Il est des nôtres, Albus.

La voix de Snape était sans expression, mais son regard ne quittait pas Sirius.

- Vous le connaissez depuis près de trente ans. Il a fait partie de l'Ordre pendant les deux guerres. Et j'ai ma petite idée qu'il vient autant pour moi que pour vous.

_A suivre... _


	2. Chapter 2

_Désolée pour tout ce retard (cette fic me donne du style à retordre) et bravo aux deux lectrices qui avaient deviné quel était le problème d'Albus. Oh, et __« The Godric and Dragon » est une variante du « George and Dragon », un nom de pub très répandu en Angleterre depuis le XVIe siècle._

_(EDIT : il n'y a pas encore de troisième chapitre malgré l'alerte, c'est moi qui __me suis trompée en cherchant à rectifier celui-ci. C'est pourquoi le lien ne donne rien.)_

- Alzheimer, murmura Snape en regardant le plat de la table où un saladier de pommes Golden voisinait avec un torchon propre, ses mains et le petit couteau d'ivoire avec lequel il s'apprêtait à couper les pommes en quatre.

Sirius cligna des yeux.

- Un partisan de Grindelwald ?

La situation ne faisait pas mine de s'éclaircir depuis qu'Albus, lui adressant un sourire poli, l'avait invité à partager leur théière avant de quitter la table sous prétexte de faire un petit somme avant le dîner. Sirius était resté assis en se disant qu'à défaut d'Albus, une table ne serait pas de trop entre Snape et lui. Elle n'exigerait pas qu'ils se serrent la main, et elle empêcherait au besoin que Sirius subisse le sort des pommes. Il vit la main pâle se crisper sur l'arête du couteau d'ivoire, et la sienne sauta à sa hanche, mais Snape avait déjà empoigné une Golden avec un soupir accusé.

- J'en doute fort, Black. Outre que ce Moldu est décédé en 1915, il s'est fait moins remarquer par ses opinions politiques que par ses recherches sur la dégénérescence du cerveau. Domaine qui devrait t'être familier.

Sirius ne répondit pas immédiatement. L'insulte aussi était familière, mais elle avait été lancée d'une voix trop lointaine pour garder sa force d'impact ordinaire.

- Tu détournes la conversation, Snape. Et si tu la veux à couteaux tirés, passe-moi donc un fruit.

SB – SS – SB – SS

- Perte de mémoire, surtout en ce qui concerne le passé récent. Difficulté croissante à mettre un nom sur un visage.

- J'ai remarqué, merci.

- Les médicomages lui conseillent de tenir un journal au jour le jour, mais... avec sa manie du secret... bref. Désorientation spatiale. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra renforcer les protections de sa chambre, qui est l'ancien salon du rez-de-chaussée. (Deux couteaux se figèrent.) Non. Pas celui-là. Celui-là... est devenu la bibliothèque.

Ils se turent, et leur silence s'étira dans le faux repos d'une nuit à la campagne, fendillé par le pouls du feu et le cri lointain des pluviers sur les champs, la bouilloire au dedans, le craquement des poutres, les proies éveillées par la nuit claire. Leur silence d'hommes, comme une veine d'eau douce dans un bras de mer.

- James aurait préféré une salle de sport, rauqua Sirius dans un petit rire.

Snape courba la tête sur sa pomme, laissant couler un fil d'or entre ses doigts. Sirius ferma les yeux et porta la sienne à sa bouche, aspirant l'odeur du suc...

- Jugement amoindri.

... gardant les yeux fermés, espérant que Snape s'abstienne de lire dans ses pensées. (Quand, au cours des vingt dernières années, le diagnostic était-il devenu final ?)

- Difficulté à s'acquitter des tâches quotidiennes. Et je ne veux pas – encore – d'elfe dans cette maison. Ma magie suffit à... Black, ces pommes sont prévues pour le dessert.

Sirius haussa les épaules, la bouche pleine.

- Tu... 'ras flanqué... porte bien avant... 'lors...

Le bois s'étira de nouveau entre les nœuds des poutres. Sirius allongea ses jambes sous la table, pressant ses épaules contre le dos de sa chaise, dévisageant la pièce sous ses paupières. Un jour, un jour, se sortir _le_ souvenir du crâne pour le regarder en face, comme un homme. Ils s'étaient fait du café — cela, il se le rappelait. Ils avaient bu le café noir, Peter et lui, au-dessus des premières braises de Toussaint. Les murs étaient couleur de clandestinité. Il n'y avait pas cette odeur de pulpe chaude et de cognac : ils avaient mangé des viandes froides du bout des dents, debout devant les braises.

- Tendance à... tu m'écoutes, Black ?... égarer les objets. J'ai commencé à étiqueter les placards, mais ce n'est pas ce qui le découragera de ranger ses bagues dans le...

- ... sucrier. J'ai toujours rangé mes bagues dans le sucrier, Severus. Quand j'étais petit garçon, figurez-vous, ma mère était sujette aux migraines. Oh, ces migraines. J'imagine qu'Abelforth et moi lui en donnions à revendre. Et quand rien ne la soulageait, elle glissait son saphir blanc dans la bouche parce que la chaleur de cette pierre était réputée chasser les douleurs de tête. La mienne a fait l'amalgame... dites-moi si je dois mettre le couvert ?

- Les assiettes, simplement. Elles sont sorties.

- Ah. Monsieur...

- Sirius.

- Sirius, asseyez-vous à ma droite. Vous allez voir, Severus est un maître coq... pourquoi riez-vous, mon garçon ?

- C'est un animal qu'on associait davantage à Black dans nos années d'école.

Un rêve, songea Sirius. Mais un rêve où j'ai à manger est toujours bon à prendre, et Snape, qui est censé tuer ou avoir tué Albus, j'ai oublié, a sorti trois assiettes et rit la tête renversée. Rien n'est à sa place ici ni personne, même pas Albus qui est le maître de maison, mais il y a une assiette pour moi et un feu à mes pieds, et j'ai vu nos couteaux tourner sans un mot autour d'un fruit. Couché, Black, pensa Sirius avec un mince sourire, et il tourna les yeux vers Snape mais Snape regardait la fenêtre, étrangement claire parce qu'il avait commencé à neiger sous l'odeur chaude des pommes. Il neige, dit Sirius à voix haute et son voisin lui tendit une tranche de pain, brune et râblée comme sa propre main.

SB-SS-SB-SS

Il se réveilla au son d'un autre feu, desserrant ses paupières sur une fenêtre remplie aux quatre coins par le matin. Il y avait une bûche entière dans les flammes et un broc coiffé d'une serviette sur la tablette de la fenêtre, trop près du bord, avec un sort calorifique que le feu rendait inutile. Il s'aspergea machinalement. La pensée lui revint alors qu'il descendait l'escalier taillé dans un seul tronc de hêtre, quand il se rappela que la bûche avait été intacte, elle aussi, comme si elle avait été déposée peu avant son réveil. Mais la porte de la cuisine était déverrouillée et il remit la question à midi en voyant que la neige de la veille était restée. La neige recouvrait les grandes plaines du West Country partout où Sirius regardait et le premier bond de Padfoot le jeta en pleine blancheur. Padfoot prit de l'allure et vit qu'il n'y avait pas une ombre à la ronde : sans l'odeur de muffin qui lui arrivait avec le fumet du campagnol et une débauche d'oxygène, il se serait cru de retour au Tibet.

Deux heures plus tard, un homme repassait la porte en s'ébrouant béatement, plus qu'un peu penaud devant les larges empreintes qu'il laissait sur les dalles.

- Est-ce que nous nous connaissons ?

- ... Oui. (Sirius, d'instinct, tira sa chaise de la veille et posa sa main sur celle, ridée et tiède, du vieil homme.) Je m'appelle Sirius Black et j'ai combattu pour vous, et je suis venu constater si Snape vous claquemurait dans la maison de vos pères pour empoisonner votre chicorée dans la grande tradition gothique, mais tout bien pesé, j'ai des doutes et j'ai la dent.

Albus Dumbledore sourit.

- Je préfère le chocolat à la chicorée, trop amère. Quant au café, il est dans le garde-manger de... gauche ? (La voix se rattrapa.) Vous me pardonnerez de ne pas vous servir, Monsieur Black : j'ai perdu l'usage d'une main depuis la guerre. Et j'évite dans la mesure du possible d'utiliser ma magie. Elle peut encore ralentir mon mal, s'il faut lui donner ce nom.

Sirius s'était levé et contournait le four à pain pour se rapprocher des deux garde-manger grillagés, creusés dans la pierre du mur porteur.

- Alzheimer. J'ai toujours tenu à ce qu'on appelle un mal par son nom, Monsieur Black et je crois me rappeler que l'allemand, autrefois, était cher à mon cœur.

- Est-ce que... (Sirius, d'instinct, ouvrit la grille de droite et fourragea dans la cavité.) Albus... ce que vous éprouvez... est-ce que...

Maintenant ou jamais, tant qu'il avait le dos tourné.

- Non, Black, il ne souffre pas. Mais si tu n'imposes pas silence à ton intestin grêle, je ne réponds pas de ton cas.

- Ah, Severus ! Et vous avez pensé à l'_Echo du Hollow_, merci, mon garçon. Vous nous tenez compagnie aujourd'hui, Monsieur Black ? Il y a le tournoi dominical de bavboules au village, il ne faut pas manquer ça.

- Euh... oui... enfin non, oh non, non, _non_, je ne veux pas, euh, m'imposer. J'étais juste de passage et...

- Monsieur Black passait vérifier que vous ne commettiez pas un homicide par expresso. C'est un homme plein de considération, n'est-ce pas ? Dites-lui donc de rester pour la journée, Severus.

Sirius enfonça de nouveau son visage dans une pénombre providentielle. Evénements récents, mon œil.

- Si Black veut bien rester ailleurs que devant notre armoire, je me ferai un plaisir de lui expliquer la différence entre un filtre à café et un philtre aggravé.

La voix, sèchement soyeuse, le tira de sa cachette à temps pour qu'il voie Severus Snape broncher et détourner le visage. Une froide bouffée inexplicable lui monta du ventre aux poumons et Sirius claqua la grille d'un revers de main.

- Te bile pas, Sev, tu nous ferais une jaunisse. J'y vais. Merci pour votre hospitalité, Albus, merci pour le feu et l'eau ce matin, et puis merci pour toute votre aide. Rappelez-moi... (dans son dos, on toussa)... faites-moi penser à vous parler du Tibet si nous nous revoyons un jour. Mes respects aux bavboules. _Bye._

Il avait une main sur la porte quand la voix l'arrêta.

- Hélas, disait Dumbledore. La plus petite marche me donne le vertige à présent : c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai dû quitter Poudlard.

Dans le silence qui suivit, un homme gagna posément la portion de mur où étaient les garde-manger, ouvrit une grille et glissa son visage dans le caveau sombre.

- Réflexion faite, dit Sirius en se rasseyant, je prendrais bien un petit café.

SB – SS – SB – SS

Deux heures plus tard, un gobelet de rhum chaud à la main, il attendait son tour sur la grand place avec le même sentiment diffus pour lequel les seuls mots appropriés étaient « ailleurs à ma place ». Il ne reconnaissait rien dans ce petit village tout droit accouché d'une _nursery rhyme_, mais quand le maire, avec un signe à son adresse, avait ramassé la première pierre (et non pour remettre la lapidation au goût du jour – _l'Echo_ avait dû répercuter son histoire), il s'était rangé tout naturellement dans l'équipe de l'institutrice, une demoiselle Tourdesac haute comme trois nains mais redoutable au pointé.

Les Godriçois étaient hommes de peu de mots. Ça lui allait. Ils ne lui avaient pas demandé d'autographe, ils avaient gardé leur salive au chaud à son nom, mais ils l'avaient salué jusqu'au dernier selon l'ancienne coutume sorcière, en retirant leur gant droit avant de pencher le front vers leur paume. Sirius avait identifié le geste que le bras raidi des Mangemorts n'avait jamais pu abolir et qui, plus qu'un long propos, disait qu'on honore à la fois l'hôte et la terre sous ses pieds, la terre où commence et finit la force des hommes.

Puis ils lui avaient donné du rhum chaud épicé.

Et le rhum n'était pas de trop car Severus Snape menait à quarante-zéro depuis vingt minutes, et les nuages gros de neige descendaient des toits comme pour mieux observer son jeu. Snape avait un jeu époustouflant : immaculé dans sa robe noire, quand le reste des deux équipes prenait un bain de boue à l'œil, il allait et venait entre les boules qui se gardaient d'éclater dans son périmètre, les reliant par un trait invisible comme s'il avait décidé de réinventer le système moléculaire, tirant, pointant, soulevant une pierre du bout des doigts sous les nuages. Les nuages s'écartèrent soudain, le bras dessina une ellipse parfaite sous le soleil, et un vif d'or traversa les airs pour aller roquer la boule du curé dans un geyser de boue.

- Tu as ça dans le sang ou quoi ?

Snape, qui pivotait sur son talon pour rejoindre la base, se figea. Sirius pressa ses deux poings sur les yeux, décidé à prendre exemple sur les Godriçois pour le restant du jour. Voire, de ses jours.

- Merde, merde, merde, je ne voulais pas dire...

- Tu ne voulais pas associer librement sur les bavboules et mes gènes ? Tu aurais tort, Black.

Les poings retombèrent. Snape souriait.

Les nuages continuaient d'éclairer la gerbe de houx à la fenêtre du « Godric and Dragon », et les toits bas sur pattes, et les sept hiboux du relais postal qui tournaient autour des nuages pour leur jogging matinal. Snape _souriait_.

Sirius chercha des yeux Albus, assis avec les autres doyens sur le banc du village. Le vieil homme observait les hiboux derviches mais chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête vers ses voisins, un peu d'argent caillé sortait de sa bouche, à l'image de leur haleine, et c'était comme si tous ces souffles prolongeaient une conversation silencieuse. Albus aussi avait l'air heureux. En somme, il était venu accuser un homme et il en trouvait deux qui hibernaient paisiblement à ciel ouvert. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il sentit que Snape lui tendait sa boule : après le curé, c'était son tour. Il fit un pas vers la base et s'arrêta. Entre la base et les champs, un monument blanchâtre se calait dans l'axe du tir. James s'intercalait, de marbre, et Sirius qui n'avait pas eu froid depuis le matin ramena sa cape sur ses bras. Les nuages s'étaient refermés.

Alors c'était ça, la paix ? On efface tout et on recommence ? Trop facile! Facile, de faire couler le thé où il y avait eu le sang ! Facile, de faire voler les pierres pour jouer ! Même pas besoin d'un Oubliette, non : juste attendre la neige du soir, toutes les nuits de l'année, pour qu'elle tombe sur les plaines et les monts d'une conscience d'homme, et qu'elle recouvre les morts qui sont dans les plaines, et...

_Imbécile_.

Snape avait refermé ses deux mains sur la sienne. La pierre en profita pour faire connaissance avec les métacarpes de Sirius, qui jappa de douleur. Les lèvres de Snape étaient au repos, comme son regard, braqué sur le curé qui tentait héroïquement d'égaliser le score. Mais sa voix faisait bourdonner un essaim de frelons noirs dans le crâne de Sirius.

_Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? Pour lui ? Pour moi ? C'est de Dumbledore qu'on parle, Black. Qu'est-ce que ça lui fait, à ton avis, de se tromper de porte dans sa maison non pas une fois, non, non, cinq, quinze, trente fois par jour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il éprouve quand il me demande qui a signé cette lettre ou quel gâteau il a cuit la veille ? Et ce n'est qu'un début. Dans un an, il voudra savoir pourquoi on lui parle tout le temps de guerre et ce qu'il fiche dans ma maison. Il le sait. Dans cinq ans, il faudra le nourrir à la cuillérée et il demandera comment on appelle la cuillère. Il le sait. Avant dix ans, il me demandera sans doute... ce que nous savons. Purge tes petites rancœurs hédonistes, Black, et fais-nous la courtoisie de croire que s'il endure _facilement_ son sort, ce n'est pas pour ton inconfort personnel._

Sirius ne regardait plus la pierre, mais la main. La seule question qui couvrait le bourdonnement parlait trop d'elle-même pour qu'il fasse l'effort de lui donner voix.

Lentement, Snape relâcha sa prise. Il avait l'air fatigué.

- Moi? Ah, moi. Oui. Si seulement. A ce prix ? Oui, à ce prix. Plus que tout au monde — Sirius.

Sirius, qui tenait sa riposte au bout de la langue, glissa sur une gorgée d'air froid et toussa.

- Il faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot, hein ?

Snape ne répondit pas. Sirius comprit pourquoi cinq secondes plus tard, quand sa bavboule lui sauta au visage sans préavis, l'engluant copieusement.

- _Evanesco_, lança Snape par-dessus son épaule.

Il fallut le soir venu, devant le miroir de sa chambrette, pour que Sirius constate qu'outre la boue, Severus avait fait disparaître ses cils et ses sourcils.

SB – SS – SB – SS

Auparavant, il avait eu une journée bien remplie. Le vin d'honneur – apparemment, le rhum n'était qu'un pousse-au-tir – avait passablement boosté le débit godriçois. Sirius n'avait pas fini son quatrième verre qu'il avait accepté a) de passer à la poste pour expédier à Harry une carte postale signée collectivement b) de déjeuner à la cure, le curé s'étant révélé un petit-neveu par alliance de la sœur de lait du gendre de sa grand'tante Callidora, c) d'ouvrir le jamboree des Guides d'Helga (onze avec la cheftaine, Mlle Tourdesac — « j'avais prévu l'historique du nœud de cul de vache, nos jeunes filles gagnent au change »), d) de passer à la mairie signer le livre d'or, e) de faire un saut à la foire aux hippogriffes de Godric's Hill, le hameau voisin, et f) de souper au pub avec le conseil municipal au grand complet, sans lien de parenté avec lui mais qui tenait à remettre le clergé à sa place.

Minuit était déjà couché quand g) le vit regagner son point de départ d'un pas légèrement déboîté. h), son corrélat logique, impliquait un sommeil de bûcheron. Mais Sirius, bien qu'ensommeillé, jeta un _Lumos_ et fit le tour de sa chambre. Le feu remplissait encore la cheminée aux trois quarts – quelqu'un (quelqu'un ?) avait remis une bûche, après que quelqu'un eut adapté les protections à sa signature magique pour qu'il ne couche pas dehors. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le broc d'eau chaude était de nouveau positionné à l'extrême bord de la tablette. Sirius l'empoigna pour le mettre en lieu sûr et c'est alors qu'il vit le nom écrit à la pointe de plomb sur le plâtre du mur, à hauteur du premier carreau.

—_- Ariana 1892_

Il se pencha. D'autres noms apparaissaient sous le nimbe pâle du _Lumos_, précédés d'un long trait fin au crayon qui les arrimait à la paroi les uns au-dessus des autres comme une cordée de berniques alpinistes. Plus le regard de Sirius descendait vers la plinthe, plus les berniques remontaient le temps. « _Lumos_, bon dieu, _Lumos _! » _Albus. Ariana. Abe. Albus. 1888, 1886, 1882_. Et, au pied de la cordée...

—_- Harry 1981_

Il était à genoux, le broc à portée de main, plus inutile qu'une pensine : il y voyait si clair. Elle avait dû monter, la jeune morte, un jour d'ennui terrifié entre le thé et l'attente, attirée vers la fenêtre par ce paysage tranquille, mais qu'elle voyait le plus souvent dépecée par les carreaux. Et cette fois, elle n'avait pas vu des portions de champ et des chèvres prises dans le verre, non, elle avait vu l'écriture d'une autre mère. Et à cette vue, elle-même avait placé son enfant de moins d'un an contre le mur, debout comme sa résolution à elle de le voir prendre un jour la marque de haut, et les marques des années suivantes, et toutes les marques debout contre lui. Elle leur avait opposé la sienne, ce _y_ droit comme un i qui figurait sur les petits mots dont James se servait ostensiblement comme marque-page et une lettre de remerciement oubliée square Grimmauld. Lily.

Et les larmes lui montaient à leur tour, du coeur entaillé par la marque jusqu'au bord des yeux. Le corps d'un homme a sa façon native de s'élever contre la loi de gravitation qui le tire vers le bas, que ce soit en bandant ou en pleurant. Peut-être était-il temps de la réapprendre, peut-être d'accepter que Harry ait touché le haut, surmonté son enfance, qu'il ait des amours et bientôt un fils. Sirius leva la tête et pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge ses mains dans l'eau pour raffraîchir son visage, roulé sur le flanc au pied du mur, et sa dernière pensée consciente fut pour Snape qui avait déplacé le broc pour lui.

Et quand il rêva, ce fut qu'il arrivait enfin à Godric's Hollow. Godric's Hollow était une grand'place sous un ciel bleu, et Severus lui tendait une boule qui n'était plus une pierre mais un cristal poli comme ceux de leurs anciens cours de Divination. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Severus était le nouveau Gardien du Secret, mais il faisait si beau et le ciel d'été se réfractait si puissamment dans la boule de cristal que Sirius, scrutant la pierre pour comprendre le Secret, n'y voyait que du feu.

SB – SS – SB – SS

Il se réveilla le visage chauffé par le soleil : il n'avait pas tiré les rideaux la veille. Le broc était encore plein à ses pieds. Sirius improvisa une douche allègre avant de descendre l'escalier quatre à quatre en direction de la cuisine. Il s'était rarement levé avec une telle fringale.

- Ah, bonjour, Monsieur... Monsieur... ?

- Boardman. Stubby Boardmann. (Sirius serra allègrement la main d'Albus avant de mettre le cap toute sur les garde-manger.) Sev m'a invité à passer le voir quelques jours. Nous sommes de vieux amis !

- Oh. Camarades de promotion ?

- Et comment. Dès le premier jour dans le Poudlard Express... (Ayant confié le café à la cafetière, Sirius revint chiper le bol de miel avec un sourire espiègle) ... nous nous croisons dans un compartiment, et avant même d'enfiler l'uniforme, crac ! Un cœur sous deux cravates! Castor et Pollux, qu'on nous surnommait en Cinquième année.

- Je vois... Un Pollux ascendant Serpentard ?

- On peut le dire, oui.

- Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre. Le Severus que je me rappelle... ou que je crois me rappeler... avait grand besoin d'un ami. Godric sait que ce garçon a du cœur et que j'en ai moi-même abusé, grièvement parfois. Mais pour ce qui est de se faire aimer... oh, voulez-vous une serviette ? Ce miel est un peu coulant, nos apiculteurs refusent de l'épaissir à la cire...

- Non... je... je vais lécher. Si, si, j'adore lécher. Hmmm... Pour ce qui est de se faire aimer ?

- Oh, vous l'aurez sûrement constaté à l'époque. Vous étiez son confident, peut-être ?

Sirius suça consciencieusement ses doigts.

- Non ? Ah, pauvre Severus. Si je vous disais combien j'ai moi-même été tenté, quand je le convoquais pour une nouvelle retenue... mais pour qu'un adolescent de cette trempe se confesse à son proviseur, il aurait fallu au moins un quatrième Impardonnable. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu m'adresser directement au jeune Black...

Un bol vola en tessons, répandant le verre et le miel entre les deux sièges.

- Oh, quel malheur. Croyez-vous qu'un _Reparo_... ? J'aurais vraiment dû vous donner une serviette.

- _Sirius Black ?_

Albus Dumbledore avait déjà gagné l'évier pour nettoyer la poisse blonde sur l'ourlet de sa robe. Ce fut donc le dos tourné qu'il répondit à Sirius.

- Vous me posez la question, vous, son meilleur ami ? Vous, un Serpentard ?

Sirius garda le silence.

- Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que ces deux-là ne se laissaient pas en paix ? A cet âge, les baguettes ont bon dos quand on veut le corps à corps ! Doux Merlin ! Tous les mauvais réflexes! On écoute ses nerfs, son orgueil, son histoire, on n'écoute pas son cœur ! Ah, s'ils avaient osé, une seule petite fois, se toucher sans délégation — sans cornes, sans hémorroïdes, sans _Levicorpus_, sans carnivore à jeun, j'en passe et des meilleures... toute la face de l'histoire sorcière aurait changé. J'ai bien essayé, quinze ans plus tard. Je savais encore lire le coeur des hommes et il était flagrant que Severus...

- Bonjour, Albus.

- Ah, Severus. Dites-moi, vous m'aviez caché qu'on vous appelait Castor ?

- Castor ?

- Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir vos amis, mon garçon. Surtout vos amis de coeur. Monsieur Boardman est ici chez lui, si tant est qu'il veuille bien tolérer mes petites infirmités. Venez donc vous asseoir. Vous m'avez pris _L'Echo _?

Adossé à la porte qui donnait sur l'escalier, Severus ne faisait pas mine de venir s'asseoir. Il faisait, à vrai dire, une mine d'orage. Sirius se dit que la porte avait dû s'entrouvrir au moment exact où le bol lui avait échappé des mains : le bruit des gonds, sans cela, n'aurait pas échappé à son ouïe d'Animagus.

- Navré de vous décevoir, Albus, mais Monsieur Boardman repart aujourd'hui. S'il a fini sa tartine, je lève les protections et je lui montre d'où transplaner sans heurt.

- Ecoute, Sn... Sev...

- Je m'en voudrais de te soustraire plus longtemps à tes adorateurs, Stubby. Un dernier café ? Non ? Alors je t'attends dehors.

Son bol de café le regardait d'un œil rond et noir tandis qu'il repoussait lentement son siège. Il le savait, pourtant, qu'il lui faudrait rentrer. Il savait que sa vie n'était pas ici, où les euphorbes poussaient en décembre et le miel était aussi fluide que l'estime simple des villageois, où la journée coulait de source entre la neige et le feu. Mais rentrer maintenant ?

- Je t'attends, Black !

Rentrer, mais où ? Loin de cet homme, dont la voix était un pollen aussi nourrissant que le miel et le café ? Qui avait joué avec lui, qui l'avait dépétrifié du deuil, qui avait dit "Sirius", et qui, s'il fallait en croire Albus... ah, mais fallait-il croire Albus? Plutôt, lequel fallait-il croire, d'Albus, dont la mémoire se diluait de jour en jour, ou de Severus qui, la veille encore, lui disait que "plus que tout au monde" il voulait oublier son passé... et si, par le passé, comme le soutenait Albus, Severus l'avait...

- _Black _!

Son nom cinglait l'air du dehors. Il prit brièvement congé d'un Albus silencieux, sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Snape se dirigea aussitôt vers la petite barrière où les anémones pliaient à présent sous le givre. Il l'ouvrit et s'engagea sur la route. Sirius suivait.

- Ici, dit Snape au bout de quelques mètres.

Les champs de Godric's Hollow se succédaient toujours des deux côtés de la route, mais Sirius ne distinguait plus les guérets qu'il avait longés deux jours plus tôt ; c'était à peine si les fumées du village dépassaient les branchages noirs des arbres qui bordaient le petit vallon. Il avait sous les yeux une longue étude monochrome, blanc sur blanc cassé, sans qualités — il était foutrement clair que le paysage, comme Snape, lui tournait le dos en attendant qu'il parte. Sirius grinça des dents.

- Salopard.

Snape se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde, deux pupilles noires brillant sur fond blanc.

- C'est l'azkaban pour « au revoir et merci », Black ?

Il n'avait pas su qu'il parlait à voix haute, et il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait eu le paysage ou Snape en tête quand l'insulte s'était précipitée sous la colère. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas empoigner le paysage à la gorge, ce fut Snape vers qui il marcha, Snape à qui il parla quand son poing dessina dans l'air froid un arc-de-cercle impeccable qui envoya l'homme rouler dans le paysage, soudain taché de rouge.

- Connard. Je me fous de ton hospitalité, Snape. Je me fous de savoir si ta mère t'a conçu avec une bavboule par une nuit sans lune. Je me fous que tu ne supportes pas de m'avoir dans tes parages plus de deux jours. Et le jour n'est pas près de se lever où je reviendrai. Ou plutôt... (il se pencha et empoigna à pleines mains la cape de laine, obligeant Snape à se redresser sur ses genoux)... ou plutôt, si, je vais revenir. Compte que je reviendrai rien que pour voir ta tête lorsque ce sera _toi_ qui descendras le matin et _toi_ à qui Albus demandera poliment : « Est-ce que je vous connais ? » Parce que tu sais, et je sais, que toute ta science n'empêchera pas que ce jour arrive. Et je veux être là pour voir ça.

Et Snape releva la tête, et ce qu'il vit sur le visage de Severus lui fit lâcher prise une seconde fois, trébucher en arrière une fois encore. Il transplana alors - vivement – à l'aveuglette – et quand il se recomposa devant la façade raide de crasse du _Chaudron Baveur_, il resta un moment sans la voir. Il avait laissé tomber son visage dans ses mains sans prêter attention aux passants qui le contournaient en se poussant du coude et, pour certains, en le montrant du doigt. Ses mains sentaient un peu le sang. Et le miel, et une odeur presque insensible de laine chaude qui avait pris la fumée de bois et l'humidité de la neige.

Sirius écarta les doigts et reconnut l'enseigne_. _Il fit un pas vers la porte du cabaret. Puis il se détourna et transplana square Grimmauld.

_A suivre – mais ce sera l'épilogue et je ne vous le ferai pas l'attendre trois mois, juré !_


End file.
